Strawberry Fields Forever
by aclockworKat
Summary: Cooking Club Challenge Lv 1 entry. A sequence of events from the moment they met, to the moment when she became a mother. Lime, fluff, romance. M for non-descriptive adult themes and, possibly, language. Draco/Astoria. One-Shot. Please read & review.


**Disclaimer:** This Fan fiction is being written with the utmost respect for Jo Rowling and her works, just having a bit of respectful fun with her world and characters. The song, "Strawberry Fields Forever" belongs to the Beatles.

**To my Beta's:** krystalMage and DarkenedStar, thank you for all your time and patience in editing this and calling me out when I'm being a bit of a fool who won't explain anything! Take a bow!

**Warnings:** Contains non-descriptive adult situations, and knowing myself, language some place or another. Cannon respectful.

* * *

><p><strong>Cooking Club Challenge - Level One Prompt Ingredients<strong>

Milk - A white liquid produced by mammals during or after pregnancy. **Prompt: Motherly, Maternal. X (task) Write about an expecting ****mother****. X**

Sugar - Something sweet extracted from plants, used in cooking. **Prompt: Something sweet, but bad for you in excess. X (character) Draco Malfoy X**

Strawberries - The strawberry is widely appreciated for its bright red colour, juicy texture, and sweetness. **Prompt: Something bright and sweet. X (colour) Bright Red X**

Vanilla - Vanilla is the second most expensive spice in the world. **Prompt: Expensive taste. (task) Write about someone with wealth X**

Oats - Oats have numerous uses in food, but are most commonly rolled or crushed into oatmeal. **Prompt: (word) Morning X**

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Fields Forever<strong>

_Let me take you down  
>'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields<br>Nothing is real  
>And nothing to get hung about<br>Strawberry Fields forever_

* * *

><p><em>Summer<em>

* * *

><p>She first met him on a hot summer night. Malfoy Manor was overwhelming in its luxury. Its walls were covered with fine paintings, its galleries filled with masterful statues depicting wizards and witches in times of old; the marble used was sourced from all four corners of the world. No expense had been spared; after all there could be nothing but the best for the Malfoys. Indeed, the Malfoy family was one of the oldest, with a very expensively refined taste. They had held a masquerade ball, and every family that had attended knew perfectly it was all a ruse to find a suitable wife or consort for their son, Draco.<p>

Astoria hadn't seen Draco since his last year at Hogwarts. She'd graduated two years after him, and here she was now, four years later, back in England and attending a ball held by her former Hogwarts crush's family. She smiled slightly at the irony of it. She was no longer a lovesick teenager who saw no flaws in him, after living abroad for a number of years and having experienced several failed relationships, she could see clearly the type of man Draco Malfoy had become… and nothing about him said he was good news.

Nevertheless, Astoria couldn't help the burning curiosity that bubbled within her; she wanted to see exactly who this man had become, for whatever nonsensical reason. Even if she denied the fantasies that played in her head, of playful seduction, how he'd fall head over heels for her, chase her to the ends of the world and back, just to have her by his side…and other such nonsense. How cynical had she become, she thought, letting herself out the large French doors and into the garden, resting her frame against one of the columns.

She breathed in the fragrance of the flowers around her, staring up at the stars above, eyes now tired and sad. She hadn't even been able to lay her eyes on him the whole night… Perhaps she should simply turn her back and sneak out. If she still had time, she might even make an appearance at the Leaky Cauldron and find a charming, up to no good wizard who could show her a good time. She smiled bitterly at herself, thinking of her dear sister, happily wed, now waiting for her first child.

"Funny to find anyone else outside the ballroom…" a smooth voice said from beside her. And she would have recognised it anywhere, even if it had deepened tones lower, like a nicely aged whisky, tempting her to taste it.

The corner of her lip curled up, as she looked through her lashes at the man beside her, straight white blond locks fallen over his shoulder, piercing grey eyes meeting hers. "Fancy seeing the star of the party outside indeed. Don't tell me none of the girls caught your fancy, Mr. Malfoy." Her voice was spider-silk, laced with something that sounded like a cat's purr and a challenge to him.

He smirked back, "Well, one might have…" he continued, sounding exactly like a man who was up to no good.

Astoria's heart was beating under her ribcage, a mixture of excitement, fear and bewilderment. Who knew fantasies ever came true? Then again, who was she to deny them if she did, even if she was the one falling head over heels for him, all over again?

"Really Mr. Malfoy? And who would that be?" she said, slightly out of breath.

He closed the gap between them, resting a hand on her jaw, searching her eyes for consent, and said, "Shall we find out if she feels the same?"

Before either could say another word, she had caught his lips in hers, in a heavenly kiss, as exquisite and luxurious as vanilla, hot as the summer air, and for her it seemed to have been spiced with perhaps a bit of a wish for 'forever'.

* * *

><p><em>Autumn<em>

* * *

><p>If someone had told her she would have married Draco Malfoy in the space of a year since meeting him, she would have howled with laughter. As she walked out of the doctor's office, however, things had never seemed more real. Her cheeks were warm in happiness and maybe a bit of embarrassment, eyes glowing with joy, skin radiant.<p>

Draco waited restlessly outside the office, eyes showing deep concern as they met hers, silently inquiring 'what's the matter?'. Astoria could only smile, flashing pearly white teeth at her husband, lips meeting his in a rare public display of affection, as her arms came to rest around his shoulders.

She breathed in, trying to find the courage to tell him. "We're going to be parents!"

He stared back at her awestruck and unmoving. She bit her lip nervously, searching his eyes for any signs, could he be upset? Maybe it was too soon, after all, they had only gotten married half a year before, maybe he had wanted to have more time with her, just as a couple, nothing else… A million questions and doubts started swirling in her mind, her breathing raced and it wasn't until his lips met hers, devouring her completely, that she understood how full of pride he was.

Stepping away from him, blushing furiously, she said, "Are you happy about this?"

He smiled at his wife, taking her lips in his again, and said, in his usual cryptic way, "We'll have a lot more to celebrate this Halloween, my darling…" His smile was unusually honest, and remained plastered on his face, all the way outside St. Mungo's, his hand holding hers, as both stepped outside into the cool afternoon, appreciating the golden leaves that coated the floors, the warm coloured trees, dressed in yellows, oranges and browns. Squeezing his hand further, she looked into his eyes.

"Would you prefer a girl or a boy?" She asked with a sigh, imagining a young white blond haired boy, with his father's strong jaw and her hazel eyes.

"It doesn't matter, our child will be loved no matter what," he replied, looking to her kindly, then added, seemingly as an afterthought with a cheeky smile on his lips, "And either way, we can always work on a couple of brothers and sisters, until we have at least one of each gender."

She giggled, kissing his lips. She did love this husband of hers.

* * *

><p><em>Winter<em>

* * *

><p>Draco loved his wife more than anything in the world, he thought looking at her, as both curled on the couch in front of the fireplace, watching the snow fall outside the window. She had fallen asleep on his chest, her belly had become slightly more swollen over time, and so did her cravings and demands. Being the devoted husband, had been something so entirely new for him, yet he wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

He let his hand stroke a few black stray hairs away from milky white skin. Remembering the night they had first met. She was dressed as a white swan and with swift grace had captured his attention as she walked into the night garden, the pale moon reflected on her skin in an ethereal silver glow. He hadn't even expected to become so enthralled by the dark-haired witch, but the playful eyes and intelligent banter had him captive in a few moments.

She amused him to no end with her quick retorts and clear eyes that betrayed none of her feelings. Maybe that's what made him fall in love, the honest beauty in her eyes, the way she played the game with her heart in her sleeve, letting him know her rules and feelings exactly as they were…she hid nothing from him, nor did she beg and crawl for him. Even when he'd thought he'd had enough of her, he'd be missing her as soon as the thought of being gone crossed his mind.

He remembered how he had taken her to his room that night, not sure if she had seduced him, or if he seduced her. In the end, he thought it might have simply been Eros playing a trick on them both, as Gods were so prone to.

A sigh escaped his lips, as he let his fingers slowly trail down from her face to her jaw, and down her neck, and southwards until it reached the rich red blanket, covering her figure.

"Hmmm…" a soft murmur escaped his wife's lips, a pout forming itself on them, in protest, "Draco…I'll get cold if you uncover me like that…"

He chuckled in her ear, "Are you really depriving me of a view of your breasts?"

His breath ticked her ear and neck seductively, making her blush. He did know how to put things in a way she couldn't exactly deny him. And the feel of his warm fingers, slowly caressing her skin, down her collarbone and cupping her breast, while his hot mouth lavished on the crook of her neck was more than enough to still any further protests.

Slowly, the drowsiness left her mind, as she fluttered her eyes, catching the mane of white blond hair cascading over her shoulder, as his mouth met the sensitive pink bud. She didn't have enough time to process what was happening as a wave of pleasure coursed through her, throwing her head back and releasing a soft whimper as the hot mouth trailed south, down her growing stomach, past her navel, until it stopped just as it reached her pelvic bone.

"How long do you think it'll take to make you cum?" He breathed over her core, those soft, sensual lips crooked at one side. He didn't give her time to form an answer, as his lips met her with a passion she hadn't expected so late at night, and with a sigh she gave in to his persuasive seduction, abandoning her common sense and letting him take her to a higher ground.

* * *

><p><em>Spring<em>

* * *

><p>The cool bluish light of dawn painted the kitchen walls in its soft glow. It wasn't yet morning, but Astoria simply couldn't contain a very sudden, very powerful craving for Red Velvet Cake. She smiled, caressing the bump on her belly, feeling the soft, warm skin underneath her fingertips, and the powerful little beating heart synchronized with her own.<p>

With a flick of her wand, several candles lightened the space around her, as she made her way to the cupboard. She was sure she had left her mother's old cookbook somewhere, the one with the sweets that had been passed down for so many generations… She sighed, looking through the covers, eyes lighting up when she spotted the lilac cover with delicate golden writing, a smile of success tugging at her lips. Hurriedly, she flicked through the pages, in search of the much-desired recipe, mouth-watering with imagined images of the cake.

"You're such a naughty boy, Scorpius…" she murmured, looking down and patting her belly. "You know how too many sweets are no good for you." Kick. "Oh, you're a little rebel, aren't you?" She giggled, feeling another kick to her stomach, patting it down. "I do hope you know this isn't helping my figure at all, my love!" she laughed, flicking her wand in command of the cutlery and bowl's she'd need to make her cake.

"So…" she murmured, reading over the ingredients, "Butter," with another flick of the wand, she set the ingredient on the table, repeating the action for each following word, "Caster sugar, eggs, red food colouring, cocoa powder…" until she had them all on the table.

Once she was done, she started separating her ingredients, mixing and adding them as needed. Humming to an old song her mother used to sing, she looked outside the window, smiling at the beautiful golden rays that awoke in the morning light, breaking the cool blue colours into warm tones of gold, rich oranges and violet hues. "Look how beautiful they all are Scorpius… One day, you'll see them yourself… I really can't wait to meet you." She looked at her belly swelling in pride, stroking it. She turned back to the table, separating her cake mix into three tins and popping them into the oven. They'd be done in no time, she thought to herself, feeling a fresh wave of the terrible cravings her child evoked in her.

Sighing again, she suddenly remembered…the strawberries! She'd need some to dress the cake! Granted, nobody else in the family ever used them, but Astoria did love her sweets.

"Isn't it a bit early to be cooking, my love?" her husband's soft voice purred behind her ear, arms enveloping her in an embrace, warm hands creeping underneath her top to caress the growing bump in Astoria's belly. A fresh wave of heat covered her face, heart racing faster, feeling her husband so intimately pressed against her back.

"Draco!" she said with a smile, twirling around to face him, immediately bringing her lips to meet his, in a warm sweet kiss. With a glint in her eyes, she smirked at her husband, a plan forming in her head. "Well, I suddenly had a craving this morning… And obviously, your son takes after his father, doesn't he? He simply doesn't take a 'no' for an answer." She laughed, "But… there is a missing ingredient, dear husband…" she pouted, trailing a finger down the handsome face, and strong jaw, letting her eyes linger briefly over his lush lips. "See, I've run out of strawberries…" she said coyly, bringing her eyes to meet his once more, processing how they went darker, almost devouring her whole, "…and I was thinking that…you could come get them with me? Down to the Strawberry Fields?"

Her eyes never left his, and never in his life had Draco Malfoy felt such a compelling need for his wife. When nobody else had seen any good in him, when the Malfoy Family had been shunned by all in the magical community, despite their wealth, Astoria was the only one to still look at him with stars in her eyes, and see something wonderful in him… How could he deny her such a simple request? With a smile, he captured her lips in his once more, wanting to taste her sweetness, to feel her soft tongue caressing his, bringing his hands to cradle her face, letting himself sink into the comforting moment, capturing soft moans with his mouth and stopping once he had felt he'd teased his wife enough.

"What wouldn't I do for my dearest wife?" He asked with a smirk, enjoying the dazed look reflected in the dark brown depths looking back at him, a pout forming on her now puffy, bright red lips.

"Oh, you tease… That's a horrible thing to do to an expecting woman, you know?" She let her voice fall on his ears, in a playfully accusing tone, receiving a wicked grin in return.

"But you wouldn't love me any other way, would you?"

She let her hand fall against his shoulder in a soft smack. "Oh, you Malfoy men are just terrible, aren't you?"

"Very wealthy, very terrible men, indeed!" he agreed, chuckling at his wife, taking her petite hand in his, eyes laughing back at hers.

She struck her tongue out at him, having no better reply, giggling as she tugged him after her, leading him out their door and into the fields surrounding their home. Astoria had always thought that despite its beauty, Malfoy Manor had a coldness surrounding it that she could never bring herself to live in. She'd preferred the warmer summer house she'd been given for her dowry, a tad smaller than Draco had been used to, but warm and cosy to start a family.

Despite his previous love of the city life, Draco came to appreciate the appeal of a nice, quiet privacy of such a home. It was just him and Astoria, and their love for each other that invaded their walls.

She was electric, magnetic, charismatic… When she walked, nobody could keep their eyes from her, her laugher was contagious, she was intelligent, cunning, surprising and he loved her… he loved her more than he could ever imagine being able to love anyone. She made him happy, even as she drew him to the fields against his own wishes of staying in bed until noon, hand in hand, down the fields until they reached them.

Strawberries were just coming in season, fresh, and plump, and vibrant and red. He crouched low, taking one of the appealing juicy buds into his mouth, tasting its sweetness. He did love strawberries, he thought, looking at his wife, who looked back with those dark eyes of hers and the smile on her lips.

He took her hand, tugging her gently to crouch next to him, and before she knew it, she was on his lap, lips ravaged by his once more, as his hands worked on her soft white cotton top, tugging it away from her delicate frame, letting his lips trail kisses down her throat, into the v of her breasts, gently pulling the skirt she wore down her legs.

"Draco…" she moaned with a smile, "We shouldn't be doing this here…" she whispered in bliss, feeling the softness of his lips press into her belly, around her navel, on a mission south…

"Why?" he asked between kisses. "There're wards everywhere, nobody would ever see us…" If the smooth, velvety voice wasn't enough to make her fears melt away, the way his lips curved attractively on the handsome, chiselled face would have seduced her into it.

She let her hands undress him and she let a sigh escape her lip, as she felt his soft skin encounter hers. The deep yearning for him to drape himself around her, for him to sink into her, was almost too much to bear. Yet he teased, leaving soft trails of kisses on every bit of skin he could find, whispering soft words of love and lust, fingers like feathers over sensitized skin, as she threw her head back and felt her release wash over her, mouth forming a perfect 'o', as he finally let them become one. Their bodies entwined in a sensual dance, drunk in lust and love, minds too hazy in abandon, relishing on the feel of each other, under her, over him, voices synched in harmony, in a song without a tune, beating to the same heart as only lovers could do.

In the end, she lay her body next to his, letting her head fall on the curve just under his shoulder, as both stood quietly watching the sun glowing above their naked skin, bathing them in warmth, as they let their breath slow down.

"Well, I suppose we should pick some Strawberries before you burn that cake…" he purred into her ear.

* * *

><p><em>Summer<em>

* * *

><p>After seven hours pushing her child into this world, the last thing she wanted to do was hold it. She'd told the nurse to take him away, to shower him and let her rest, but she didn't listen. With an amused smile and a stubborn look, she placed the baby on her bosom, all puffy and red, with eyes closed, and Astoria was shocked to find herself crying, because he smelled like the most wonderful, exquisite thing she had ever smelt on her entire life. It was the most wonderful perfume she had ever felt invade her, and as her tears slipped down her eyes, she felt her arms rest protectively around the little, fragile body, so warm and soft against her own, feeling his little heart beating so fast against her skin.<p>

She was so mesmerized by the little thing, she couldn't keep her eyes away from it, and very slowly, despite the pain she had felt in her groin, she let her lips form a smile, the brightest she had ever felt, her heart swelled with pride and love and so much feeling and emotion for it, she didn't even know how to process it all.

She looked at the little wrinkled face, letting her hand stroke his feather soft little head, his back, until she held the little hand with her finger, feeling the tight pressure of the tiny hand and fingers wrap around hers.

She was crying, and she didn't know why. She looked at the nurse, who smiled back, understanding why she'd been so insistent that she hold the baby.

Before anything else could be said, a decision had been engraved in her head. She would protect this being with her life, he would want for nothing.

"Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy," said the nurse smiling fondly, eyes crinkled with happy lines. "You're a mother!"

She'd never been so happy in her entire life, she decided. Her eyes met her husband's, who smiled back encouragingly. That was the day Astoria discovered she was the luckiest woman alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.:** As always thanks for everyone who's read, any comments are appreciated, so feel free to leave them!


End file.
